


Свободное пространство

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	Свободное пространство

_Когда Стив нашел Баки, то сказал:  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Баки только кивнул.  
Опустил дуло нацеленной до этого в грудь капитана Роджерса винтовки. Четким движением вынул и сбросил магазин с патронами, кинул оружие на пол, поднял вверх и сцепил за головой руки в замок.  
\- Баки? Нет, нет. Не думаю, что это нужно, - через мгновение растерянно произнес Роджерс.  
Во второй раз улыбка далась ему тяжелей. Впрочем, он же сказал "все будет хорошо". Он и не думал, что что-нибудь будет - просто.  
Но Баки встал вольно.  
\- Привет, дружище, - сказал Стив.  
Баки опять кивнул.  
_  
*  
Они не знали, что с ним происходит. Баки точно не был сумасшедшим в обычном смысле. Он прекрасно мог обслуживать себя, понимал речь и говорил. Прекрасно дрался и умел стирать в машинке. Даже неплохо обращался с интернетом, и мог починить поверхностные повреждения протеза при помощи обычных инструментов. Он помнил прошлое какими-то урывками, хотел знать больше. Он не был ни машиной, запрограммированной для убийства, ни больным.

*  
Он бредил иногда. Он иногда не мог проснуться, скуля во сне сквозь стиснутые зубы. Бывало, замирал, обняв себя за плечи; молча или хрипло дыша и бормоча по-русски.  
Стив знал, что подходить к нему в этот момент опасно. И, разумеется, Стив подходил к нему. Сначала. Пока не выяснилось, что Зимний Солдат боится человеческих прикосновений. И не только их.  
Прикосновения. Врачебные халаты. Кафель в ванной. Все это вытащил из него Сэм, но слышал и сидевший рядом Стив. Все это поняла - сама - Романова.  
\- Просто не трогай меня, - неохотно просил Баки, - со временем пройдет. Я думаю.  
\- Со временем, - серьезно кивал Сэм, - если ты собираешься работать с этим, парень.  
\- Я не могу просто тебя оставить, - отрицательно качал головой Стив.  
Однако, держал руки при себе. Пока не появилась Наташа. Не зашла с легкой спортивной сумкой, заявив:  
\- Пару дней поживу у вас, ребята.  
Не сказала Баки:  
\- Это просто тело. Его необходимо научить.  
Наташа гладила Солдата по спине. Баки - мысленно поправлял себя Стив - Баки.  
Баки любил женщин.  
Солдат смотрел на русскую как на врага, мишень.  
Наташа обнимала его. Пела колыбельные. Как-то заснула рядом с ним. Баки позволил ей.

*  
Странно - из нее вышла замечательная старшая сестра. Она сидела с Баки ночью, говорила с ним по-русски, хрипловатые долгие монологи убаюкивали Зимнего Солдата. Она давала ему разную еду - не по рекомендациям врачей, как делал Стив, а по крохотной капле. Лимонный сок и сладкое какао, мясной паштет и тыквенный пирог. Баки вспоминал вкусы, покорно принимая все, что ни давали, но когда однажды отказался от гадкой брокколи, Стив тихо ликовал.

 

В один из кризисов Баки проснулся, бормоча и то ли угрожая, то ли умоляя уйти от него, дать ему придти в себя - но глядя вслед поднявшемуся из кресла у его постели Стиву так, словно Стив оставляет его на съедение чудовищам - Наташа тогда коснулась Баки. Попыталась, кажется, обнять - и еле увернулась от удара.  
\- Пойдем-ка мы, умоемся, - произнесла она.  
И непреклонно - осторожно - потащила в ванну.

*  
Стив ярко это помнит: два часа после полуночи, залитый водой пол, свернувшегося на полу кабинки Баки, голого, мокрого - и полностью раздетую Наташу, раз за разом споласкивающую Зимнего Солдата горячей до клубов пара под потолком водой из душа. Ласково оглаживающей его под струями воды ладонью по плечам и по спине. Так медленно и ласково.

Стив помнит, как смотрел на них тогда, таких красивых: острые Наташины соски, тонкую талию, невольно привлекающие взгляд волосы между ее ног, конечно, рыжеватые. На Баки - мощного и измученного, бледного, послушно изгибающегося, ловя на кожу душевые струи, плавного. Вода стекала с потемневших волос Баки по плечам - живому и стальному, матово блестящему. Сбегала по впадине вдоль позвоночника, стекала в расщелину между поджарых ягодиц, по грубым пяткам - он сидел на пятках. Капала с подбородка и поднятых в непонятном Стиву жесте, предназначенном Наташе, пальцах.  
\- Давай, - Наташа подняла душ выше, прикрывая глаза и нос Баки ладонью, стала ополаскивать его лицо.  
Он запрокинул голову, доверчивый, расслабленный, и Стив смотрел на темные ресницы, разрумянившийся рот, которым Баки ловил воду.  
"Вот нарисовать бы их".  
Это было последнее споласкивание.  
\- Его нужно закутать, - сдержано напомнила Вдова.  
Стив вздрогнул, потянулся к шкафу за полотенцем и халатами, а Баки... он содрогнулся тоже, распахнув навстречу водным струйкам беззащитные глаза - Вдова как раз отвела руку.  
Стив тогда напрягся, словно может случиться что-то страшное, как будто ритуал какого-то языческого таинства нарушен, и теперь их ждет проклятье...  
Баки расфыркался, Наташа мелодично рассмеялась. Они поднялись на ноги, и взгляд Баки казался совсем спокойным и почти веселым. Стив, старательно не глядя, подал халат Вдове, только сейчас поняв, насколько неприлично было пялиться. Баки он обернул плечи широким полотенцем сам. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему, хотя бы под таким предлогом. Стив и не обманывался, на самом деле он хотел бы схватить друга и не выпускать - долго, как можно дольше. Но не мог позволить себе даже нормальных дружеских объятий.  
Но Баки, кажется, на этот раз не думал отстраняться.

*  
_Потом он все же их нарисовал - такими же, какими были там, рисунок вышел откровенный и на удивление невинный в то же время. Стив старался, чтобы все было именно невинно. Не хватало только подумать о Наташе - так.  
Воображение, однако, все равно бесстыдно рисовало ноги, раздвинутые чуть сильней, чем было, грудь, прижатую к спине Баки теснее, чем на самом деле. Руки Баки на тонкой талии, руки самого Стива на его плечах, медовый поцелуй Наташи на губах, мокрые волосы, твердый затылок Баки, откинутый ему, Стиву, на грудь. Воду, стекающую по лицу, ладонь, которой Стив прикрыл бы глаза другу, и Наташу, которая склонилась бы, лаская Барнса ртом. Баки стонал бы, тихо, беспомощно - и подставлялся ласкам.  
Рисунок Стив порвал и выбросил - потом, заметив, что испачкал его спермой.  
Стыдно ему не было.  
В конце концов, это была просто фантазия.  
_  
*  
Баки приходит в себя. Почти пришел. Стив улыбается, глядя на то, как он, шутя, справляется с Наташей - почти бережно, быстро и осторожно прижимает ее к матам, останавливая каждый раз смертельные касания. Романова фыркает, недовольная, как кошка, смотрит на Баки одновременно снисходительно и с затаенным страхом. Отходит он него, плавно ступая, разувается, потягивается - всем гибким, стройным телом - и опять бросается в атаку.

Баки стоит под душем долго после спарринга. Стив быстро моется и собирает вещи в раздевалке рядом, нервно ежится. Вода у Баки совершенно ледяная.

*  
Баки почти в порядке. он уже умеет просыпаться не по команде, и засыпать тоже. Порой Стив еще будит его от кошмаров, надрывно, страшно, сдавлено скулящего. Но это ничего, это пройдет. В конце концов, иногда Стив и сам так просыпается.

Баки проскальзывает в душ, пока Стив добивается от мультиварки человеческого завтрака. Прекрасное недавно, все утреннее настроение вдруг портится. Из-за закрытой двери ванной тянет влажным холодом. Баки выходит лишь минут через пятнадцать, хмурый и подавленный. С волос ручьи текут на ткань махрового халата, кожа суперсолдата бледная почти до синевы и вся в мурашках.  
Стив не понимает.  
*  
_\- Холодный душ, - приподнимает бровь Вдова, - Стив, я провела все восстановительные процедуры, все, что я смогла вытащить из спецов по адаптации агентов с глубинным программированием и психофизиологической зависимостью. Дальше он сам справится.  
Она внимательно смотрит Стиву в глаза:  
\- Или не справится. Это зависит от него, не от меня.  
Стив понимающе - и все равно чувствуя себя покоробленным - кивает._

*  
\- Ты заработаешь так воспаление, - в итоге говорит он другу, все же.  
Баки стоит спиной к нему. Общие душевые спортзала в это время суток, разумеется, пустуют - только они два сумасшедших, приходящих тренироваться ночью. Стив давно уже выпросил у ночного сторожа ключи. Кажется, их подозревают в чем-то неприличном.  
Баки стоит, не двигаясь, опершись о серую кафельную стену, вода, холодная настолько, что Стив удивляется, не слыша звона льдинок, течет по его телу. Стив качает головой и прибавляет теплую.  
\- Серьезно, Бак. Зачем ты так изводишь организм? Тебе это не нравится же?  
Баки оглядывается. Его лицо кажется абсолютно нечитаемым, но Стив привык уже смотреть только в глаза. На самом деле друг слегка взведен, он выглядит усталым и отчаявшимся.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, - не беспокойся.  
Стив делает короткий вдох. Он хочет дать Баки личное пространство, но не может смотреть на результат. Возможно, он не прав:  
\- Я не могу, - неловко признается он, - не беспокоиться.  
Баки опять переключает воду на холодную. Бормочет что-то себе под нос, и Стив, не разобрав, отбрасывает в сторону собственное полотенце - сам он успел вытереться насухо. Делает шаг вперед:  
\- Извини, что?  
Вода на самом деле ледяная.  
Баки косится на него тревожно, тут же ухмыляется - еле заметно, самыми углами рта. но с прежним выражением, Стив помнит такое на войне и даже в юности, когда им приходилось нелегко.  
\- Замерзнешь, дохляк.  
Иногда он все же вспоминает такие вещи - старые словечки, шутки, чувства. Иногда, в самые трудные моменты не только возвращаются воспоминания - а чувства прорываются.  
\- Еще бы, - усмехается Стив, - ты, кажется, хочешь заморозить нас повторно.  
Баки вздыхает:  
\- Ты не лезть не можешь?  
\- Просто скажи мне, - просит Стив, - и я отстану.  
В душевой сумрачно, свет только в раздевалке. Стив напрягается, вглядываясь в лицо приятеля, заглядывая в это лицо поверх железного плеча.  
Бак резко разворачивается. Неловко жмет плечами:  
\- Беннер исследовал мою кровь. Кажется, я здорово сидел на гормональных, Стив. Теперь вот, отпустило. Глупая проблема, правда?  
Стив опускает взгляд. Сдерживает улыбку облегчения. Серьезно? Это вся его проблема? Стояк, которому бы позавидовал Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг?  
Стив хранит каменное выражение лица, протягивает руку, опять выкручивая вентиль с красной маркировкой. Он сам немного возбужден - всего лишь теплая вода, это нормально.  
Баки смотрит на него с выражением лица, больше всего напоминающим растерянность или обиду. Стив, не выдерживая, фыркает:  
\- Придурок. Знаешь хоть, как ты меня перепугал? Зимний Солдат, черт бы тебя... - он успокаивается, кивает вверх, на заливающий глаза поток воды, - не слишком помогает.  
Баки коротко жмет плечами, снова закрываясь. Стив спохватывается, вымученно смеется:  
\- Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но когда нам было по тринадцать, похожая проблема была у меня. А ты дразнил меня, мы чуть не разругались.  
\- Дразнил? - недружелюбно переспрашивает Баки.  
Стив усмехается, смущенно потирая шею:  
\- Я считал, что от этого можно ослепнуть. Я хочу сказать, от мастурбации. Надо сказать, что ты тогда меня на годы вперед спас. Девчонкам я особенно не нравился. В отличие от тебя, кстати. - Стиву вдруг становится тревожно, словно он говорит совсем не то, - наверное, пора уже найти кого-то, а?  
\- Ага, похоже, - друг отвечает легкомысленно до полной ненатуральности и отворачивается обратно, к своей стене, - Стив.  
\- М? - задумавшийся Стив все вспоминает.  
Воспоминания дурные и хорошие, как многое в их молодости. Как Бак притаскивал с танцев подружек, как валял их в соседней комнате, а Стив лежал, сжав зубы, и быстро отдрачивал под слаженный дуэт смешков и стонов. Под трио, если считать скрип старой кровати. Да уж, таких проблем у Баки раньше никогда не возникало.  
\- Может, ты выйдешь? - предлагает Баки.  
\- Э... Ладно! - Стив думает о себе как о полном идиоте, стоит рядом с другом, не позволяя даже справиться со стояком, еще и вспоминает... - я в общем, жду тебя, ну, в холле.  
Идиот года, Стив Роджерс подхватывает полотенце, прикрывается и вылетает прочь из душа и из раздевалки, схватив сумку с одеждой. В холле и оденется, там все равно никого нет. Возможно, ему кажется, или следом и впрямь доносится смешок?  
Когда Баки выходит в холл, он кажется расслабленным. Вот только...  
От его кожи снова разит холодом. Повод задуматься? - думает Стив. - Или намек, что стоит отвязаться?

* _  
Конечно, ни с кем Баки не знакомится. И, кажется, даже к себе не прикасается._

*  
Внезапно Стив начинает замечать еще что-то. Баки не стрижется и не причесывается. Просто расчесывает волосы с утра, а там как лягут. Ему идет, шло еще в те времена, когда был Зимним Солдатом, поэтому никто не замечает, но, если присмотреться, то становится понятно, что здесь что-то другое. Шелковые патлы мешают целиться во время тренировок по стрельбе и лезут на глаза. Бывает - в рот. Баки отбрасывает их с лица, когда мешаются, но чаще делает вид, будто ничего не замечает.  
Он вообще не смотрит в зеркало, похоже. Разве что при бритье, и то не факт, а в остальном - как правило, Баки следит за зеркалами в лифтах, магазинах или холлах, присматривается к движению людей в них как положено хорошему солдату - но на себя он никогда не смотрит. Словно избегает собственного лица.  
Стив вспоминает, как вручил Баки бритву с безопасными станками - не то чтобы они могли быть безопасны в его руках, как и любой другой предмет, от гаубицы до бутылки кока-колы, но Баки тогда было очень тяжело, и Стиву не хотелось просто зря наталкивать на лишние мысли. Бриться Баки начал не потому что захотел. Он бритвы не просил. Просто Стив принес бритву и тогда он начал.

 

*

\- Опять становишься красавчиком, - Стив хмыкает, глядя на друга, и кивает на только что неохотно отошедшую от них официантку, - даже я, полный тупица в этих делах, вижу, как она смотрит на тебя. Совсем как раньше.  
Он, разумеется, не врет - Баки и правда опять становится до такой степени красивым, что девушки должны язык проглатывать при его виде. Наконец-то начал высыпаться, нормально есть и улыбаться, выглядит отлично. Стив лукавит только в одном - Баки отнюдь не выглядит как раньше.  
Он смотрится взрослее и опаснее. Былое обаяние бруклинского мальчишки в чем-то возвращается, но измененное, и с ним приходит дикий магнетизм. Глаза к Баки теперь буквально прикипают.  
Друг кидает на него странный взгляд. Короткий, недоверчивый и раненный.  
Стив думает, что делать. Стив не знает.

*

Однажды он приходит к Баки в комнату. Тот стонет сквозь зубы, очень тихо, как всегда, но Стив уже слишком привык вслушиваться даже когда сам спит.  
Вот только приходить, как оказалось, было не обязательно. У Баки нет кошмаров.  
По крайней мере, это - не кошмар. Стив сонно размышляет о том, что ему следует уйти, но Баки будит, видимо, его присутствие - зло щурясь, он садится на кровати.  
Стив поднимает руки, демонстрируя невинные намерения:  
\- Прости, дружище, ты стонал во сне...  
\- Понятно, - цедит Барнс сквозь зубы зло и так же сонно.  
Быстро поднимается и идет мимо Стива в душ. Стив понимает вдруг как же устал от этой идиотской ситуации.  
\- Надеюсь, друг, ты будешь там дрочить, а не попробуешь опять сделать из душевой кабины криокамеру.  
Он не одергивает себя - с Баки уже можно так шутить, Баки и сам шутит насчет своего быта в ГИДРе.  
Только он взрывается:  
\- Не твое дело, Роджерс!  
\- Сможешь повторить? Уверен, что это не мое дело, идиот?  
Баки вздыхает. Они достаточно близки были еще в тридцатые. Такие вещи не были у них особой тайной. Как раз с тринадцати...  
\- Просто скажи, почему нет, Бак? Я не понимаю. Ладно, тебе решать, когда ты начнешь с кем-нибудь знакомиться, но... я не знаю, может, сходишь ко врачу?  
\- Все у меня в порядке! - коротко огрызается приятель.  
Стив вздыхает.  
\- Тогда в чем дело, Бак? Просто скажи.  
\- Ты не поймешь. Противно. Просто... ты не понимаешь.  
\- "Противно"? Ты..  
\- Черт, черт, нет, твою мать, - ершится, прерывая его, Баки. - Меня там не насиловали, нет, кому я нужен вообще. Просто...  
Он замолкает, словно бы не зная, как сказать. А может - что сказать.  
Стив говорит:  
\- Мне кажется, ты очень... усложняешь.  
Баки качает головой, медленно остывая:  
\- Знаю, Стив. Сам знаю. Я просто... понимаешь. Не могу.  
Стив хмыкает смущенно. Размышляет. Наверное, это не лучшая идея, только, может быть, это поможет. Или нет. Хуже не сделает.  
Он осторожно нажимает на железное плечо, усаживая друга на постель.  
\- Тогда, давай, попробуем иначе?

* _  
\- Пройдет когда-нибудь, - обмолвилась Наташа. - Видимо, его использовали исключительно для боя.  
\- А могло быть по-другому?  
Романова взглянула на него серьезно:  
\- Стив, ты понимаешь, что такие как мы не могут иметь ничего своего? Памяти, привязанностей. Тела, - она лишь на секунду опускает длинные ресницы и снова поднимает взгляд. - Твое тело может быть только инструментом для других. Я выбралась из этого. Я очень долго выбиралась, Стив. Но я агент широкого профиля и диапазон моих возможностей достаточно велик. А он лишь силовик. Ему не нужно чувствовать вкус пищи, выбирать одежду. Его тело только оружие, которое поддерживалось в боеспособном состоянии сервис-командой. Понимаешь это? Если он хочет выбирать температуру душа для себя - позволь ему. Отныне это только его дело. Я же показала ему альтернативы - следующий шаг уже за ним.  
Стив вспомнил Баки - чувственного, прежнего, любившего прожаренное мясо и крепкий табак, черничные мамины пироги и сладкие духи красивых девушек.  
Что-то было не так.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив.  
_  
*

"Всего лишь тело" - вспоминает он.  
И зовет:  
\- Баки.  
И интересно, было ли когда-то Баки так же неловко, как ему сейчас?..  
Смущенным он не выглядел - когда-то.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил, что, когда нам с тобой было примерно по тринадцать, то это ты заставил меня... ну, делом заняться?  
\- Если ты это называешь делом, - лишь фыркает Барнс.  
Стив с четко выверенной фамильярностью садится рядом с Баки. Чуть приобнимает его одной рукой за плечи. Мягко прижимает его к своему боку. Очень по-приятельски.  
\- Тогда ты решил, что чем напрасно уговаривать, покажешь лучше сам.  
\- Что? - Баки напрягается, но Стив не отпускает, только издает короткий сдавленный смешок.  
\- Ну, знаешь, чтобы доказать мне, что на ладонях мех не вырастет. Не то чтобы я так уж сильно верил, но... Я, в общем, был упрямым.  
Жесткое металлическое левое плечо приятно холодит через ткань майки. Сам Баки на ночь верх не одевает, на нем одни пижамные штаны. В комнате полумрак - окна выходят на одну из авеню, реклама с соседних зданий слабо освещает постель и их обоих, несмотря на жалюзи.  
Стив осторожно, но очень спокойно опускает левую руку на колено Баки. Кожа через хлопок штанов едва ли не горячая.  
\- Ты и остался, видимо, - говорит напряженно Баки, тихо, хрипловато. - Слушай, я понимаю, кажется, что ты задумал, Роджерс, но лучше не надо.  
Стив улыбается и треплет его по плечу, чуть встряхивает:  
\- Я стал еще упрямее, старик.  
\- Стив, я не знаю...  
\- Баки...  
\- Что за извращенцем...  
\- Баки...  
\- ...я был, но это...  
\- Баки!  
Баки замолкает. Стив хмыкает, вздыхает. Говорит:  
\- Тебе, конечно, нечего доказывать? Но знаешь, я у тебя в долгу. И ты у меня, парень.  
Подталкивает его в бок и говорит:  
\- Расслабься, друг.  
Барнс сглатывает.  
Стив тоже бы хотел сглотнуть, во рту пересыхает, шея горит, и уши, и ему почти стыдно, правда. Но он легонько гладит теплое колено, прислоняется горячим лбом к виску и говорит:  
\- Расслабься. Я просто сделаю так, как я делаю себе, а ты попробуй, ладно?  
И чувствует, как Барнс сдается. Втягивает воздух через нос, как все же соглашается.  
\- Закрой глаза, - тихонько просит Стив. - Окей?

* _  
Когда-то это было проще. Проще, как ни странно, хотя Стив все еще носил на шее крестик, да порой и Баки, хотя они были мальчишками, которым же так важно казаться сильными мужчинами, крутыми, несгибаемыми. Хотя - может, поэтому и было проще.  
"Трусишь?" - спросил Баки, и Стив храбро зажмурился.  
И распахнул глаза, когда Баки уселся на его кровати за его спиной.  
"Не вздумай отвлекаться, - ужасно деловито сказал друг. - Ты сможешь, мужик. Справишься. А теперь думай о той рыженькой с афиш".  
_  
*  
Стив думает - Баки ведь нравились рыженькие, такие как Наташа.

Стив разворачивает Баки ненавязчиво, сдвигается так, чтобы оказаться за спиной, просунуть руки под его локтями. Гладит легко живот, толкает его в грудь и заставляет откинуться на себя - просто потому, что ему самому казалось так и лучше, и острей, и безопасней.  
Стив помнит ведь себя - нескладного, прыщавого, ужасного в тринадцать лет. И то, как Баки гладил его одной рукой и обнимал второй. Объятие. Принятие. И странное, парадоксальное чувство при этом, словно ты один, что на тебя никто не смотрит, значит, разрешается расслабиться и отпустить себя. Хоть каплю отпустить.

Когда его ладонь обхватывает Баки, просто и крепко, прямо сквозь штаны, друг резко вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Стив ласково проводит - раз, другой и третий, ну же? - сверху вниз. На пятый дожидается реакции. Да - Баки подается бедрами вперед, совсем легко, но как не ощутить, если держать его в своих руках?

Стив даже улыбается. Внезапно думает - получится. Он справится. Проскальзывает под свободную резинку его брюк, отводит ее вниз - рука слишком большая, под тканью места попросту не хватит - прикасается опять, очень легко, на пробу, недостаточно, он это знает, но сначала надо хоть как-то привыкнуть, потому что он никогда раньше не делал так с парнями. И не трогал Баки. Смотреть себе Стив запрещает сейчас, почему - не знает сам. Он видел друга голым, и не раз, с эрекцией и без, какая разница? И он хотел бы опустить глаза, увидеть его возбужденный член в своей ладони. Может быть, именно потому, в противовес желанию, он и глядит вперед и вправо, осторожно, скашивая взгляд, видя опущенные веки друга и сурово сжатый рот. Задумчиво качает головой. Ну нет, должно не так быть.

Держать в своей руке член Баки так же приятно как самого его - в объятиях. Это естественно, на удивление нормально, не чувствуется ничего запретного и грязного, или какого там... Это же Баки.

Он с войны раздался в плечах еще сильней, стал тяжелей и тверже, как из камня на вид, со стороны - но удивительно живой и теплый, если приобнять. Стив не особенно гордится своим телом - слишком сложно с ним, слишком оно самостоятельно и совершенно, слишком все, пожалуй. Стив вряд ли может растолстеть, да и со старостью тоже неведомо как сложится, все это ненормально, он кажется себе иногда слишком идеальным, бессмысленным, как будто манекен.

Баки иной. Несовершенный. Странный. С сетями и соцветиями шрамов на белой коже, позабывшей о загаре, на деле гибкий, почти легкий, но с такими тяжкими, размеренными, сильными движениями кажущийся необъяснимо кряжистым, земным.  
От Баки пахнет средством для бритья - уже довольно слабо - и глуховато потом, и слегка лавандой - отдушкой кондиционера для белья. От Баки пахнет солоно и терпко, Стив тихонько втягивает запах как можно глубже в легкие и замечает, как кожа на ребрах Баки под его ладонью покрывается легкой испариной - пока он прикасается другой рукой внизу, пока он изучает, быстро, но без особой спешки.

Самому Стиву хорошо и почти весело, сердце полно привычной уже нежностью. Баки доверился ему, позволил помочь, справиться с проблемой. Баки здесь, жив, и это такое чудо, от которого Стиву иногда хочется смеяться в полный голос.

Он задевает паховые волосы, ерошит кончиками пальцев – это за намеренную ласку не примешь даже – взвешивает в теплой ладони крупную прохладную мошонку, чуть сжимает, выпускает и затем вновь обхватывает член. Баки красивый, весь, Стив слишком точно знает. Может по памяти представить, можно не смотреть.  
Вряд ли Баки, когда-то помогая Стиву, думал о нем так же, но Стив чувствует восхищение и гордость, может, почти братскую, может - не очень, он не знает разницы, он не уверен, что она и вправду есть.

Стив чувствует друга в своих руках. Стив гладит, жестко или легко, обхватывает пальцами или всем кулаком, легонько потирает влажную, нежную головку, тщательно распределяя смазку, но все равно приходится смочить ладонь слюной. Именно в тот момент он понимает, как все это странно, но, если честно ему все равно. На языке печет от вкуса Баки, шея горит от его вздохов, Баки выгибается в его руках, слегка разводит ноги, кулаком левой руки упирается в постель рядом с бедром сидящего позади Стива, а правой как будто не решается что-нибудь сделать сам, и только прикасается к предплечью Стива - как-то почти просяще, легко. Длинные волосы Баки касаются лица и лезут Стиву в рот, а он не может отстраниться, потому что Бак вжимается затылком в его левое плечо, в ключицу, это даже больно, неудобно, и Стив только глядит на его рот - раскрытый теперь - на нахмуренные брови, и в полумраке ему видно слишком мало – почти ничего – но он и так чувствует, что все верно, правильно… Кроме того, что хочется прижаться к его виску губами. Впрочем, это, правда, уже проблема Роджерса, не Баки. Это ничего.  
Стив перехватывает руку Баки, когда тот уже слишком нуждается в разрядке, чтобы протестовать. Кладет его ладонь на его собственный член, накрывает своей сверху, направляет, подсказывает и настаивает, Баки слушается, тихо смеется непонятно отчего и тут же тихо стонет, задавая быстрый, почти жестокий темп - и издает короткий протестующий звук, стоит Стиву отстраниться. Стив не отнимает больше своей руки. До самого конца, пока не ощущает чужой спермы на пальцах, пока Бак не выгибается в его объятиях, дрожа, пока не прижимается, все же не выдержав, к виску Баки полуоткрытым ртом.

*  
Стив улыбается ему в висок. И Баки улыбается, и часто дышит. Стиву тяжело - кто бы подумал - когда Бак распластывается, почти обрушившись ему на грудь. Впрочем, тяжесть приятна, суперсолдат он или кто, в конце концов...  
Стив говорит глупость какую-то:  
\- Ну вот, отлично справился, приятель, - шутит он, так же как говорил когда-то Барнс, и что сняло когда-то стыд, и отнимает руку, и улыбка странная, он это чувствует, губы его подрагивают, перед глазами чересчур темно.  
\- Я схожу руки сполоснуть, - предупреждает он, - скоро вернусь.  
И Баки соглашается, расслабленно кивает, отстраняется, падает на постель:  
\- Окей, - говорит он.  
И Стив идет в общую ванную, свет в ней яркий, режет глаза. В зеркале отражается какой-то незнакомый человек, безумный, почти злой, с пугающей кривой улыбкой, и не идеальный ни в чем, ни разу, чертов идиот.  
Роджерс включает воду, тяжко опирается на раковину, долго стоит над ней, чувствуя, как его штормит, и, кажется, покачиваясь. Потом подносит ко рту руку - правую, испачканную – и слизывает сперму языком.

* _  
С девушками у Роджерса не складывалось. Но они были, так или иначе. Да, он был, конечно, некрасив и беден, но зато умен, и некоторым нравится доброта в парне, а кое-кто из девушек готов облагодетельствовать из великодушия. Стив, правда, был недостаточно красив, чтобы встречаться, но, как то ни странно - чтобы разок-другой с ним переспать - достаточно хорош.  
А даже Стиву не до гордости бывало. Когда тебе двадцать и шансов у тебя - один на миллион, на все три миллиона женщин города Нью-Йорка - гордость это странно.  
Так что, как ни забавно, что-то у Стива было, так или иначе.  
Только все... не то.  
Секс оказался не таким уж ярким удовольствием. Разрядка происходила, да, но "всяка тварь печальна после соития" - Роджерс, возможно из-за слабого здоровья, возможно потому, что ни к одной из своих девушек он не питал каких-то сильных чувств, чувствовал правоту этих слов римского писателя. Тогда он и начал думать, что ему нужна особенная девушка, такая, с которой у них будет что-то общее. Баки только смеялся - над изречением, а не над Стивом, Стива он пытался сводить с девчонками получше, раз уж тот романтик – и Стив тоже смеялся, глядя на него.  
Барнс был иным, чем Стив, это было нормально. Он был создан для чувственности, в противовес Роджерсу, который в конце концов начал подозревать, что просто по характеру, особенностям мозга, тела, по своей стеснительности чертовой, да по любой причине - просто не способен ни получить, ни правильно доставить удовольствие.  
Он даже фантазировать не научился толком.  
То есть, у него были яркие фантазии - но редко о себе. Ну что за радость в очередной раз представлять свое костлявое слабое тело - и шикарную красотку? Словно одна из этих порнокарточек, которые порой притаскивает Баки, про медсестру, ласково обнимающую человеческий скелет. Стив был похож на это бедное учебное пособие.  
Поэтому он фантазировал о Баки.  
Нет, не специально, просто так получалось. Стоны за стеной, порнографические карточки в их тайнике, которые притаскивал приятель, касался их, смотрел на них, лаская себя - Стив это точно знал, такое не скрывалось. Стив пробовал учиться у него чувственности, как до того учился мастурбации. Пытался смотреть на девушек глазами Баки Барнса. Получалось иногда как-то даже слишком хорошо.  
В его фантазиях всегда был Баки - и его девчонки. Но не Стив, не он.  
И это не казалось ему странным.  
Он был художником. Он, так или иначе, любил красивое - а значит, Баки Барнса. Саму концепцию этого жизнелюбия и жадности до удовольствия. Дружили они, правда, не из-за этого, а потому что Баки, на самом деле был отличным другом - но Стив восхищался в нем в том числе и чувственностью.  
В общем, вот и все.  
_  
*  
А потом чувственность из Баки выбили. Забрали его ленивую ухмылку и вальяжность, отняли жаркий взгляд и любовь к жизни - а взамен оставили боязнь прикосновений, отвращение к своему телу, равнодушие к желаниям, страх близости - и это преступление, такое преступление, которое приводит Стива в ярость.  
Чтобы исправить это, Роджерс что угодно теперь сделает, ну а Наташа... многого не знает.

Но кое-что делает неплохие, в общем, мысли, видимо, нечестными.  
То, как сейчас дрожат колени. Как он представляет, что мог бы дать волю своим желаниям недавно - что мог целовать Баки, как хотелось, крепче прижиматься, тискать и гладить куда больше, жестче.  
То, как звенит сейчас в ушах, пока Роджерс ласкает себя – быстро и грубо, и чуть ли не с отвращением. То, что оргазм лучший из всех, которые он помнит.

Когда, умывшись и придя в себя, Стив заставляет себя вернуться в спальню Баки, тот уже спит – сладко. Кажется, слаще, чем все эти дни, ну или Стиву хочется так думать. Обхватив руками подушку, непривычно разметавшись по кровати, набросив на себя тонкое одеяло - пижамные штаны комом валяются возле постели.  
Стивен прислоняется к косяку двери, мягко улыбается и долго смотрит. Все же, он считает, что сделал это не напрасно. Сам он... сам он справится. А Баки будет лучше.

*  
Он оказывается, пожалуй, прав. По крайней мере, больше Барнс не вымораживает ванну по утрам и чаще улыбается. По крайней мере, он, наконец, вроде, бреется не совсем на ощупь - а еще подравнивает концы волос, заглянув вместе с Роджерсом в парикмахерскую. И он одевается иначе – пусть пока не так, чтобы привлечь внимание, но Стив вдруг понимает, что раньше Бак изо всех сил словно пытался спрятаться. А чтобы покорить Нью-Йорк вполне хватает светлой футболки вместо черных худи.  
На него оглядываются.  
Так что неудивительно, что он находит девушку.

Все словно возвращается на прежние места - и это Роджерс, а не Барнс опять стесняется себя, и ненавидит себя, и его почти это устраивает.  
Он любит Баки.  
И с него достаточно.

*  
Баки пришел в себя. Действительно пришел.  
Так утверждает Сэм и говорит Наташа. Там уверяет сам он. Так думает Стив.  
Он стал не то чтобы одним из Мстителей, но часто страхует их, бывает на подхвате. Как-то называет себя фрилансером полушутя, и под модным словечком так отчетливо слышится грубое "наемник", что Стивен запинается. Через секунду фыркает. Юмор у Баки стал чуть жестковатый, и улыбка никогда уже не станет, наверное, столь же широкой, наглой, бесшабашной, что и когда-то – но она, однако, есть. Лукавый прищур, напряжение в углах большого рта, смешливые морщинки в углах глаз – и Стиву достаточно этого, Стив безумно рад.  
А еще Баки снова полюбил хороший блюз, который ему нравился еще в тридцатых. Жанр не устарел, и вечера под – новые, старые, иногда и не понять – мелодии стали привычны в доме капитана Роджерса – точнее, уже год как его и Баки доме. Стивен любит их.  
Бывают и другие посиделки – в башне Старка, куда тот всех периодически заманивает, в компании остальных Мстителей, и Баки приглашают, Баки травит байки: о Стиве прежде всего, реже – о войне. А иногда – о ГИДРе, и у Стива тогда сердце обрывается от того как легко, смешливо он припоминает одну за другой разные забавные истории, о ГИДРе, о России, иногда шутки поджаристые, а иногда с кровью – Мстителям нравятся те и другие – но частенько – нет.  
Девушки Баки не задерживаются. Стив толком не успевает познакомиться ни с кем из них, да, если честно – и не слишком хочет. С тех пор как перестал, наконец, врать себе.  
Барнс, кстати, стал теперь гораздо деликатнее, и стонов его подруг до Стива не доносится, он вообще редко приводит их домой. Однажды даже Роджерс спрашивает его – тот лишь плечами жмет: "Ну, Стив, я просто наконец могу себе позволить снять нормальный номер, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы за квартиру я платил". Стив думает, что Баки беспокоило, выходит, раньше его присутствие. А может быть – и нет…  
Один единственный раз девушка выходит из спальни друга, полуобнаженная и босиком. Это Наташа, и Стив смотрит, молча стоя в дверях с дорожной сумкой в одной и щитом в другой руке, только что с самолета. Она одевается, уходит, так ничего и не сказав, хотя Стив кратко предлагает выпить кофе. Барнс только фыркает в ответ на поднятую бровь друга, молчит.

Баки нравятся теплые, насыщенных цветов, с высоким горлом свитера – осень входит в свои права, захватывает город. Ему идет.

Он спрашивает походя, не стоит ли ему, раз уж Уилсон дозволил самостоятельную жизнь, куда-нибудь свинтить, не раздражает ли Стива, что Баки живет у него. Роджерс качает головой и говорит: "Как хочешь". И добавляет: "Я так и не смог привыкнуть жить один". Барнс говорит: "Люблю тебя, старик".

*  
Стив смотрит на него, любуется, молчит.

Улыбка обжигает рот, словно бурбон.  
Баки добыл бурбона, почти такого же, как они пили в юности, хотя и не такого же плохого. Баки опять учил Стивена пить – так, чтобы опьянеть.

– Расслабься, Стив, – говорил он, – все это в голове. Куче народу Джек Хаксли разбавлял пиво водой в этом своем притоне, еще до того как кончился сухой закон. Пожаловаться-то на него никто не мог за это. В этом его пойле пива, считай, и не было совсем – а забулдыги все равно пьянели. Так что бросай свой похоронный вид уже. Расслабься, Стиви. Пей…  
"Расслабься" – вспоминал невольно Стив.  
Действительно – хмелел.

Улыбки обжигают губы как бурбон, как поцелуи – не отданные и не принятые – как сама любовь.

Стив учится любить. Стив смотрит, все время смотрит на него – и на себя.  
Стив пробует пирожное заодно с Баки – Барнс блаженно жмурится и стонет, у Стива тает шоколад на языке.  
Вручает другу после долгих уговоров мотоцикл – отчаянные трюки, на которые способен Зимний Солдат самому Стиву кажутся рискованными, настолько, что душа уходит в пятки . Это у него-то, привычного прыгать без парашюта с самолетов в океан – и вскоре по жилам растекается жаркой рекой адреналин, и Стив кричит, кричит, слыша как Бак хохочет, ощущая хохот сцепленными руками, и у них выходит, совсем как в детстве, слаженный, восторженный, глупый и торжествующий – звонкий индейский клич…  
Стив чувствует запах одеколона приятеля и ветер на лице, и что-то новое, какую-то неведомую до сих пор истому.  
После, поздно, в своей комнате, он думает о Баки и сжимает член.

А Баки… Баки снова жаден – до девчонок, смеха, алкоголя, до риска и ленивого уюта. Стивен снова смотрит, губы горят, кровь бесится – прильет то ли к щекам, а то ли к паху в следующий миг – не угадаешь точно. И что при этом самое смешное – не каждый раз именно из-за Баки это происходит.  
Просто Стиву словно открылся неизвестный ранее секрет. Как любят жизнь.

– Ты карандаш грызешь, эй, – подсказывает Баки.  
Роджерс поднимает голову от своего эскиза. Замечтался, что уж. Не то чтобы грызет – посасывает кончик, проводит им по вечно ноющим губам, языком трогает. Это приятно.  
– Ну и что? – спокойно спрашивает Стив.  
Баки только неверяще качает головой и растеряно как будто отвечает:  
– Да ничего, в общем-то. Просто ты раньше так не делал.  
Взгляд его блестит.

*

– Так что у вас с Наташей? – спрашивает Стив.  
Барнс поднимает брови. Чистит от крови – чьей-то – свой кевларовый жилет.  
Баки не так уж часто ходит в рукопашную – но иногда приходится. Сегодня вот – пришлось.  
Романовой потребовалась помощь. Баки и помог.

После они долго стояли и смотрели друг на друга – долго, очень долго. Наташа – встрепанная, грязная, и все равно красивая до боли. Баки – в своей защитной маске и тактическом костюме, тяжкий и серьезный. Стив думал о картине "Девочка на шаре" и, затаив дыхание, смотрел.  
И наконец, она, безумно осторожно, стянула с него маску и поцеловала его в щеку. И так, что все услышали в грохоте рушащихся рядом перекрытий, сказала:  
– Барнс… прости. Действительно – прости.

– Да ничего, – говорит Бак устало.  
– Ладно, извини, – Стив даже заставляет себя поднять руки, демонстрируя открытые ладони.  
"Больше пространства", – вспоминает он условия выздоровления, все еще актуальные, как бы там ни было:  
– Наверное, вы сами разберетесь, не стану лезть не в свое дело. Слушай, хочешь пить?

Баки бросает губку в миску с грязно-розовой водой, угрюмо откликаясь:  
– Хочу. Чего-нибудь. Она меня боится.  
Стив достает из холодильника бутыль какого-то там сока и переспрашивает осторожно:  
– Извини?  
– Романова, – говорит Баки, – я же подстрелил ее. Причем не раз. Похоже, что напугал до смерти.  
Стив хмурится. Глядит на друга, на его опущенную голову, волосы, забранные в хвост. Он думает: "Вот бы их распустить".  
Хочет спросить: "Влюбился, Баки?"  
Говорит другое:  
– Брось ты, она же помогала тебе, помнишь?  
Рот Баки вздрагивает в этой его новой, острой улыбке:  
– Помогал мне ты.  
Потом он скрещивает руки на груди, садится поудобнее – его немного клонит вперед, он выдохся сегодня, вскользь схлопотал удар по голове. Он начинает:  
– Знаешь… – отводит взгляд, – мне ее ведь очень не хватало.  
Стив только кивает. Он в целом, в курсе – вот уж чем никак не удивить. Когда Наташа ушла тогда, приятель словно замер, внутренне как-то, напряженно и почти отчаянно. Потом привык. А может – не привык.  
– Я попытался как-то с ней поговорить, – рассказывает Баки, – когда, ты помнишь этот день, Уилсон меня поздравил, сказал, что адаптация проходит охеренно быстро. Мы, помнится, тогда со Старком планы составляли. Я подождал, пока она не отойдет в сторонку, перехватил ее и поблагодарил. Как раз за помощь.  
– И? – хмурится Стив.  
Его тревожит что-то в разговоре. В неискренней улыбке Баки, именно такой, которую некогда Стив частенько видел в зеркале. Он предпочел бы больше никогда не видеть ей подобных.  
Барнс хмыкает:  
– Ну как сказать… сначала она вздрогнула – я слишком тихо подошел. Потом сказала, что, мол, это просто ее долг перед тобой.  
– Наташа никому не доверяет, – очень осторожно, непонимающе напоминает Стив.  
Барнс только горько усмехается:  
– Еще бы.  
Устало смотрит, поднимая светлые глаза:  
– Я сам верю немногим. Я так решил – однажды у нее это пройдет. Ну и... сам знаешь, как я поступаю с перепуганными девушками.  
Роджерсу становится неловко, на ум внезапно не приходит ничего приличного, да он и не уверен, что приличное к ответу вообще как-то относится. Потом находится:  
– Не знаю, Бак... смешишь?  
Баки качает головой, на несколько секунд как будто успокаиваясь:  
– Сто очков за правильность. Нет, Стиви, это ты обычно их смешишь. А я полез заигрывать, как и всегда. Дебил.  
На Баки это куда более похоже, конечно же. Стив опирается на холодильник спиной, его беспокоит это смирение в голосе друга – как-то не похоже, чтобы Наташа его попросту отшила – нельзя сказать, чтобы к отказам женщин Барнс совсем уж не привык.  
– Не понимаю. У вас, вроде, все тогда сложилось?  
– Да, и даже больше. Она решила заодно поговорить.  
Знаешь, из-за чего она пришла тогда? Помимо чувства долга. Хотела видеть то, что я ее слабей.  
Только представь: Зимний Солдат, который в кошмарах снится – вот такой. Покорный, воющий по ночам не хуже, чем любой другой, безвольный. Не способный даже простейшие вещи за самого себя решить. Она была со мной – пока я был беспомощным. Как только начал выправляться – тут же ушла в сторону. Это было, наверное, не так уж плохо, не на произвол же судьбы кинула, просто… Черт, жалко звучит, но я и чувствовал себя, как будто меня бросили.  
Технически это было паршиво. Резко рвать связь следует лишь с подростками, психозависимых высвобождают постепенно. Но она просто не смогла бы вести меня дальше, не тогда, когда ее до чертиков пугало то, что я опять могу однажды стать сильней. Психозависимые чувствуют настрой. Сбитый ориентир куратора – и все выздоровление коту под хвост.  
Это почти так и случилось. Помнишь, я застопорился, изображал из себя вроде как нормального, а сам был неспособен даже подрочить толком? Черт подери, Стив… – Баки смеется через силу, трет шею, ему явно неловко, – как же ты вытянул меня тогда с этой дурацкой дрочкой, когда велел вытащить голову из зада. И дальше, пока заставлял стараться, решать самому, выбирать себе одежду, и жратву и – боже, что угодно. Сиял как новый пенни, когда у меня что-то получалось – любая мелочь. Это было... здорово. Стив… ты же не представляешь себе, как тяжело снова начинать быть человеком. Страшно, правда, Стив.  
Поэтому и говорю это тебе, – Бак выдыхает резко. – Не про Наташу, а чтобы ты понял, что сделал, брат. Знаешь, я думаю, что, кроме тебя, – любому бы – хватило бы знать, что я просто жив. А ты меня вернул, и я не понимаю, почему, скорее всего, просто потому, что ты чертов Стив Роджерс.

А Роджерс смотрит на него, и где-то в груди больно.  
И он бросает ему сок. И говорит:  
– Заткнись.

Стив думает: "Бак, я тебя люблю. Я так тебя люблю. Знал бы ты. Боже".

*  
Стив говорит:  
– Знаешь, я с детства был влюблен в него. Понял недавно. Глупо, правда?  
Сэм пододвигает ему дозу виски:  
– Как у всех, старик. В чем дело-то?  
– Ему нравятся девушки и только. Наташа, – отвечает Стив.  
Сэм даже морщится:  
– Ну это вряд ли, парень. У Наташи в голове, конечно, много всего, но она в своем роде профессионал. Я затащил бы ее к нам в центр реабилитации, для помощи другим – только она не согласится. Но, понимаешь, если мне Наташа говорит, что Барнс нормально порвал связь и не испытывает больше к ней никаких особых чувств, я верю.  
– Может, не в ней дело.  
– Может, не в ней, может, не в девушках. Ты не узнаешь, кэп, пока не спросишь. Может быть, в тебе?  
Стив долго думает. Он вертит стакан с виски, который все еще не действует. Потом он говорит:  
– Мне больше нравится бурбон.  
И:  
– Может, и во мне.

*

Это случается не так, как Роджерс того хочет.

Это случается не очень хорошо – Баки не слишком трезв, а Стив на взводе.  
Это случается не очень хорошо – Бак думает, что дома он один, а Стив как раз тихонько запирает входную дверь, именно потому, что хочется ей хлопнуть.  
Это случается сразу после того, как Баки рвет с очередной девчонкой. И он расстроен – в первый раз расстроен этим разрывом, хотя раньше ему было, в целом, все равно. Для Стива его злость будто тревожный триггер, словно предупреждающий звонок, он только думает – сколько он пропустил? Если звонок – тогда какой по счету?  
Стив чувствует, что может упустить свое благополучие, как будто что-то рвется.

Он сам не знает, чего хочет: может быть, в спортзал, чтобы выпустить раздражение от дня, достаточно паршивого. А может, подрочить, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго сбросить напряжение. Он выбирает просто принять душ. Наверное. Потом он сам не вспомнит.  
Бак там, в ванной. У раковины. Совершенно голый.

Стив замирает. Смотрит заворожено. На склоненную голову. На закрывающие лицо волосы, свисающие вниз, слегка покачивающиеся в такт ожесточенным, резким движениям. На сгорбленную спину – сильную, изогнутую крутой волною; на стальную руку, намертво вцепившуюся в край раковины, выпрямленную, единственную неподвижную во всей фигуре Баки, странную надежную опору. Единственную неподвижную – поскольку все живое сейчас дрожит, и содрогается, и движется. Тяжко вздымается мощная грудь, подрагивают бедра, медленно перекатываются мышцы под все такой же бледной пока кожей.  
Стив дышит, тяжело и часто, взгляд его скользит от босых стоп на кафельном полу – наверное, холодном – по крепким икрам, по обратной стороне коленей, сейчас чуть присогнутых – со Стивом что-то странное творится при виде этих подколенных впадинок, в глазах как будто меркнет на мгновение, и он быстро промаргивается, чтобы увидеть снова. Получается. У Стива пересыхает рот. Ноги Баки расставлены, не так уж сильно, но Стив понимает – не может не представить – что вполне достаточно, если бы он сейчас подошел сзади. Он неосознанно оттягивает ворот майки. Ему сухо, жарко. Бедра у Баки – просто наказание, руки к ним тянутся, именно к бедрам, ляжкам, красиво вылепленным, стройным.

И то, что он знает, как Бак выглядит голым – вдруг не помогает. Только не тогда, когда он видит плавно поджимающиеся в одном ритме с движениями правой, живой руки на члене ягодицы. Поясницу. Линию хребта.  
Слышит дыхание, громкое, рваное, мучительное.  
Только не тогда, когда Бак изгибается волной – нет, не кончая – видимо, никак, чего-то явно не хватает ему. Не когда Стив видит его досадливый оскал и длинные ресницы, пока друг запрокидывает голову, Стив подается ближе...  
И замирает. Баки открывает пьяные от похоти глаза – и от бурбона, может, запах еле слышен, но все же есть, но это не сейчас, это не важно…  
Баки его видит.  
Барнс видит Стива в зеркале, глядящего безумным взглядом на него, ласкающего себя, видит стоящего в дверях с натянутой ширинкой – а может нет, Стив не особо помнит, как много отражает это зеркало…  
Бак усмехается, нервно и зло, и ярко, и шутит – может быть, скорее всего – шутит:  
– Не поможешь, а?  
Не надо. Не надо было, Бак. Не надо.

Он удивляется, когда Стив заторможено шагает прямо к нему – по всему телу видно, по дыханью слышно. Стиву плевать. Он просто прикасается к своему Баки наконец, он ничего не слышит, он даже не хочет больше видеть.  
Он хочет чувствовать.  
Одна рука на грудь – вот так же как тогда. Другая на бедро – сжать, стиснуть, кожа слегка влажная, упругая, мышцы напряжены, и – Баки. Это Баки.  
Стив прижимает его к себе – так же как тогда. И без того неровное дыхание срывается, когда Баки бедрами чувствует его эрекцию, Стив в прошлый раз сдвигался, как только мог, лишь бы такого не было, но только не сейчас.  
– Стив?! Стив! – голос растерянный до чертиков.  
И это опьяняет.  
Роджерс не может больше. Он не может, правда.  
Он только втягивает кожу Баки в рот – там, на правом плече, потом на шее.  
– Просто продолжай, Бак.  
Он гладит его грудь, его живот, ловит в рот волосы, целует, где попало.  
– Пожалуйста, Бак, просто продолжай… Потом убьешь меня.  
Он знает, что "потом" не будет. Все будет сейчас.  
Он просто хочет верить в это невозможное "потом" еще секунду, ну еще, пожалуйста…

Самое странное – Баки не продолжает.  
Баки – оборачивается.

Это длится кошмарные мгновения, когда он выдирается, выкручивается из рук. Стив хочет умолять. Прекрасно знает, что просить нельзя. Больше нельзя. Не надо. Стив отстраняется. Отводит руки. Открывает глаза. Честно ждет удар.  
Баки глядит на него темными глазами, стоя так близко, что даже дыхание мешается. От него правда пахнет алкоголем. Это ничего. На самом деле Стиву это нравится.  
А потом все летит буквально кувырком, и Стив не знает, кто из них на самом деле начал, но правда – вот: у Баки жадный рот, ровные зубы и быстрый язык, и руки его – жадные, обе руки, что левая, срывающая с Роджерса майку – Баки ее рвет, на самом деле рвет, – что ласковая правая. Стив в голос вскрикивает, когда Барнс сжимает его сквозь джинсы.  
– Да неужели, Стив? – нетрезво спрашивает он и не дает ответить, снова прижимается к его губам раскрытым мокрым ртом.  
Где его собственные руки, Стив уже не знает. Он свое имя-то уже едва ли помнит. Правда.

Это случается не так, как бы должно.  
Впрочем, какая разница. Им слишком хорошо. Обоим им.  
И счастье уже в том, что это все-таки случается не в ванной.

 

**Эпилог**

Кошмары не проходят. Не совсем. И не только у Баки.  
Стив тоже порой просыпается средь ночи, чувствуя, как кто-то – Баки, конечно же – обхватывает его теплой, нагревшейся от тела, и привычно жесткой стальной рукой. Другой рукой дает стакан с водой.  
Губы болят. На сей раз – не фантомно. Боль всегда проходит, излишне быстро, и тогда он снова просит Баки поцеловать его – и тот целует, жестко, потом легко, а потом снова жестко.  
Любовь горчит порой, пьянит, словно бурбон.  
На Рождество Наташа забегает к ним – кажется, только чтобы отдать подарки. Баки обнимает ее, Стив деликатно отворачивается. Затем они проводят весь вечер на одном диване, за просмотром рождественских комедий, Романова закидывает ноги в короткой юбке Барнсу на колени, а по коленям Стива растекается сама, уютная как кошка.  
Потом она уходит.  
– Все теперь будет хорошо, – говорит Стив.  
Барнс поднимает брови.  
Подходит к нему – почему-то молча – и тянет в душ.  
Ласкает в душе, долго. Стив ловит ртом теплую воду, по его сведенным в удовольствии пальцам льются теплые струи, их обматывают волосы Баки, пока тот, стоя на коленях, уговаривает тело Стива – и самого Стива – успокоиться. Потом они оба кое-как вытираются, правда, слишком много целуясь по пути – большая часть воды в итоге остается на полу ванной.  
– Идиот ты, Роджерс, – хмыкает Бак в конце концов, уже в постели.  
Роджерс улыбается и думает – и вправду, идиот.  
Уже все хорошо.  
Баки пришел в себя.  
И Стив приходит тоже.  



End file.
